Love Sonnet 17
by bullet.sophia
Summary: Finnick will do everything to get his Annie back and destroy the Capitol once and for all. AU  written before Mockingjay's release
1. Chapter 1

**Love Sonnet 17**

_Inspired by Pablo Neruda's poem of the same name_

**A Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta FanFic – The Hunger Games Series**

**Characters owned by Suzanne Collins**

**

* * *

  
**

"_I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where._

_I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;_

_So I love you because I know no other way_

_Than this: where I do not exist, nor you,_

_So close that your hand on my chest is my hand,_

_So close that your eyes close as I fall asleep."_

**CHAPTER 1**

Annie's screaming was still like a fresh wound and even though weeks had passed since the Quarter Quell, Finnick Odair sat quietly on the end of his bed, trying not to think about the pain.

The rebels, led by Haymitch, were already preparing downstairs for their first mission against the Capitol.

_Our first mission_. Finnick reminded himself.

He was so absorbed into erasing his memory of the Quarter Quell that he had forgotten that this will be the day he will get to see and save Annie after the long and antagonizing wait.

_Annie_. The name pierced through him again like a sharp knife. Only Katniss had witnessed how he was desperately in need to see her; only Katniss saw the pain and the worry in his eyes when the jabberjays did their job. It was only Katniss who understood what he felt because she too was longing for someone whom the Capitol took away... her Peeta.

For a couple of days after their retrieval from the Games and after Distrct 12 had been blown up, Haymitch and the rest of the rebels were busy in District 13 planning and formulating attacks to the Capitol. Finnick half-heartedly joined the discussion yet he sometimes even pulled off great ideas and techniques they could use. But he saw the look in their eyes whenever he spoke. Pity.

Finnick wanted to get angry with them—the rebels, the mockingjays. He did his part in helping and protecting Katniss during the Quell. But after risking his life again for the Games, after Mags had lost her life, the mockingjay failed him. They weren't able to get Annie in time. The Capitol was already one step ahead and captured her long before the rebels got into District 4.

For that, Finnick wanted to kill Haymitch the night they returned to District 13. They were all busy calming Katniss down after she knew about Peeta and Johanna and they used that time to cover up their failure. No one dared to tell Finnick that Annie wasn't even with them in District 13. He spent the whole day worrying about other people and trusting that Annie was somewhere in the District, resting from her long journey. So when the time came that Finnick finally looked for her, he saw how the rebels exchanged mortified looks and noticed Haymitch's sudden heavy breathing.

"Finnick," Haymitch started, "She's not here." And just with those words, Finnick launched himself towards Haymitch and punched him right in the face.

Finnick stared down at his bruised hand. He remembered how Haymitch didn't fight back even though he broke his nose. Finnick didn't regret doing so, but it may only be the one time he appreciated Haymitch.

Haymitch knew he failed Finnick and Haymitch knew he had to pay for it.

Finnick looked back at the open window opposite his bed. The sun was already setting and he knew that in a couple of minutes they will start to move. And then as if on cue, someone entered his room.

"We better get going, Finnick." He heard Katniss said behind him. "Our chopper's being loaded."

"Okay." He replied but didn't dare look at her. He knew they'd be wearing that same familiar weary expression that looking back at her would already be suffocating.

He waited until the door was closed before he stood up and geared himself. He pulled his dresser open and found his polished and sharpened trident and tied it safely in his belt. He also pulled his net out from its folding. He didn't know how it could help him in his battle, but it was Annie who made it and that thought that gave him a piece of heaven, a piece of happiness... he knew that it may be the only thing that can keep his faith alive.

After one last glance at his room in District 13, Finnick Odair was finally in full motivation. He didn't care if saving Annie means killing himself in the process.

He didn't care for as long as he could take the Capitol with him six feet below the ground.

* * *

**Reviews will be appreciated! :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The sunset displayed beautiful colors of pink and orange in the sky that Finnick felt nothing but melancholy in remembering the sunsets he shared with Annie in the seas of District 4. If only he knew sooner, he would stop her from volunteering for an eleven year old girl. She has been nothing but good. But her goodness wasn't reciprocated. Finnick gave his all and sponsored her all throughout the Games. Thomas, Annie's partner, a young boy that he was, promised Finnick the night before the Games that he will let her live. And he did. But the consequence was much more painful than what Finnick expected. Annie was trying to save Thomas as well.

When Annie was attacked by a Career, Thomas, without hesitation, defended her and got himself killed. Annie witnessed everything and Thomas' beheading tortured her until she didn't know herself anymore. It became the sole reason why Finnick wanted the Capitol destroyed—for taking a good woman's sanity away from her.

_From taking her away from me_. Finnick thought as he gripped his trident tighter, wanting nothing more at the moment but to behead President Snow the way the Career beheaded Thomas.

Haymitch looked calm but weary on his seat and was sometimes eying Finnick. But it didn't bother him. He knew Haymitch will do in the best of his abilities to make this rescue mission a success. He owed him that. But in the corner of his eyes, Finnick saw how Katniss sat rigid and was staring intently outside, clearly lost in her own thoughts of Peeta, of Gale, of Prim...

But they were the least of Finnick's worries. He knew that the chopper ride towards the Capitol was most unnerving for the rest of the mockingjays. They didn't have the slightest idea if that ride under the setting sun would be the last time they could see the District 13 horizon and the comfort and safety it offered them. But they cannot go back. They cannot go back until they save the three people who mattered most—who can give hope to their dying and suffering Districts. Peeta and Annie motivated Finnick and Katniss—two of the mockigjays' most talented Victors, and not to mention Johanna who was as respectable.

_They cannot go back now_. Finnick thought. _Not when they were about to bring justice to their world. _

Everyone sat in silence for a few more minutes until the captain of the chopper said they're about to land somewhere a hundred meters away from the Capitol walls. They moved swiftly and silently and watched as the chopper flew away, the captain giving them the salute. He will not be back for another two hours. The mockingjays only had two hours to save Annie, Peeta and Johanna. Their destination was still a question mark. But they started to move, not wanting to waste precious time.

If the Capitol was the richest and most beautiful of all the Districts, its outside walls were the dirtiest and the most unkempt. The lack of surveillance around the outside walls of the Capitol was possibly the biggest error President Snow ever had. He never thought of the inevitable rebellion. He never cared about what's outside the walls of his Capitol for as long as everything inside was perfect. Going inside the Capitol would be easy, Finnick knew that, but going out would be the challenge. And with President Snow, they didn't know what they are going to face.

Still, despite the easy way in, the mockingjays didn't want to risk their position. They used hand signals to communicate and other times whispered coded words to each other. Haymitch led them down the sewer, their way to get inside the Capitol. A mockingjay spy working for the Capitol sent them the map of the sewage system. If they followed it right, an opening can lead them right underneath the prison chambers. Finnick wished in all of his might that Haymitch was sober at the moment.

They travelled silently, indifferent with their dirty surroundings. Only a few were allowed to switch on their flashlights because the mockingjays didn't know how many water holes were directly above the pipes they were in. Finnick didn't know how many minutes they wasted walking inside the murky pipes, but Haymitch halted and pointed directly above him. Finnick moved closer to Haymitch and saw a passage way covered by a metal screen.

"This is it." Haymitch whistled.

"Are you sure?" Finnick asked him.

"Look for yourself." Haymitch handed him the map which Finnick ignored. He started to climb the ladder but Katniss pulled him back.

"What?" Finnick hoarsely shouted at her.

"Take it easy." Katniss whispered. "You don't know what's up there. We might get into the wrong room."

"Wherever you go, Katniss, this sewer leads you inside the Capitol. And believe me, they are not taking it easy with their hostages." Finnick pulled his shirt from Katniss's grip and started to climb the ladder again. He heard the others follow his lead. When he was almost at the top and about to remove the screen, he motioned them to stop.

"Shh."

"What?" Finnick heard Haymitch from down below.

And before Finnick could reply, he was over powered by men talking above them. Finnick could even hear their heavy footsteps.

"President Snow, that Peeta boy still refuses to speak."

Finnick heard Katniss gasped.

"Oh, well. I expected that. He's in league with the fire girl. But what about the others?" President Snow asked.

"Johanna is still unconscious from her last beating, but still I doubt she would want to speak up if she awakened. And the other, sir, that Victor from District 4, Annie Cresta, she is... uhm... rather difficult, you see... She has gone mad since her Hunger Games victory and all she does is scream—with or without the beating."

Finnick wanted to bolt out of the sewage but Katniss had his leg firmly on her hand. She mouthed, _Wait!_

"She's actually a waste, sir. She's a lovely girl. Pretty faced, to tell you the truth. But I still haven't got the slightest idea how Odair can put up with her with all the screaming."

Finnick's jaw tightened in anger.

"Ahh, well... The boy's a self-sacrificing hero. It's what makes him attract the girls of Panem. He'll dispose of her soon..."

And then the voice and the footsteps started to fade away. Finnick inhaled deeply to gather up his senses. He cannot make a single mistake tonight or it could cost Annie's life. Finnick and the others waited for a few more minutes, supported by the ladder, when Haymitch finally said that they should get a move on before somebody else from the Capitol does.

Finnick unscrewed the screen and gently slid it open then silently climbed the heavily oil lamp-lighted corridor of the prison chambers. Finnick thought that the chambers looked exactly the same as the sewage below except for its lights, although he thought, it smelled just as awful. But instead of bars, as Finnick expected, there were heavy oakwood doors with small openings—where Finnick noticed, white and ghostly eyes pried behind the darkened room.

"We have to move fast." Finnick said to the rest of them. "Before these prisoners get a chance to get us in trouble."

The mockingjays nodded in agreement and went on their separate ways. Finnick wasted no time looking for Annie. Two men went with him and both carried guns and rifles apiece. The three of them were only two corridors away from their escape route when they heard footsteps and growls headed at their direction.

"The boss said we strap her back to her cell bed. She's still unconscious but when she wakes up, she'll fight back." One of the Capitol guards said.

Finnick and the other mockingjays hid behind the columns of the chamber as the party walked away with Johanna's body in a stretcher. When they were cleared, Finnick ordered the two mockingjays to follow the party, retrieve Johanna's body and return to the sewer. They complained and said that it was not part of the plan.

"Listen to me." Finnick said with authority, "I don't care what the plan is because the purpose of this mission is to rescue mockingjays and one of them, Johanna, just slipped under our noses. Believe me, it's better that we save a hostage apart from ours than not to be able to deliver even just one of them back to District 13!"

With hesitant nods, the two mockingjays ran after the party. And it didn't take long before Finnick heard terrible screams and gunshots. He knew his mockingjays took the Capitol guards by surprise. They might not even had enough time to reach for their own weapons. But to be sure, Finnick ran back to the corridor of their escape route and saw the end of a stretcher being pulled down back at the sewer. Johanna was safe.

But Finnick knew that early success meant early trouble. And he got his instincts right again when the prisoners started howling and rattling because of the earlier gunshots that echoed all throughout the chambers. It was no wonder that Finnick could hear footsteps and whistling and even smashing, as the guards try to stop the prisoners.

But Finnick also knew that the prisoners will now be able to tell the guards about them—the trespassers—and that will definitely lessen their two hours to about 30 minutes. Finnick just hoped that Katniss finds her way to her Peeta just as he was now running towards the end of the corridor where an oakwood door's lock was blasted by the mockingjay's gunshots and a brown haired girl was curved in a small ball, weeping and uttering his name. _Annie._

Finnick started to run as fast as he could because he knew he was already running for his life, for his salvation, for his Annie. He heard scrambling and running behind him and he didn't need to look back to know that the guards were already after him. But he was just so close. So close to Annie that all he had to do was scoop her up and run back to their escape route. But the noise came nearer and nearer and before he could even reach Annie, who was just a few feet away, strong hands pulled him back and his face collided with a sickening punch.

Finnick staggered on the floor and his nose was bleeding. There were five Capitol officers surrounding him, batons in their hands. Their hungry look was all Finnick needed to know that they came after him—not to put him into prison like Annie—but to kill him, destroy him and his whole being into pieces where not even his admirers from the Capitol could remember his name.

As Finnick tried to reach for his trident, another guard grabbed him by the collar and pinned him to the wall. They started to punch and kick him in all parts of his body and were enjoying their time in doing so. But he knew he cannot give up. They were just feet away from Annie and the last thing he would want to do is to put the guards' attention to Annie's wide open cell door. Finnick grunted louder to overpower Annie's murmurings and pretended that he was getting weaker and weaker. The guards taunted and mocked him and Finnick heard one guard say that President Snow was on his way to see the famous Finnick Odair himself, breaking and entering. How the Capitol would love that.

But Finnick didn't want to see President Snow. He didn't want to be mocked and taunted and laughed at. When Finnick thought that the guards were distracted by their own amusement, he took the chance and pulled out his trident and stabbed the guard holding him straight into his chest. The guard looked back at him with utmost surprise. His grip weakened and Finnick felt himself falling back on the floor. But he didn't waste time. He pushed the wounded guard aside the started killing the others one by one.

He stabbed them in their bodies, in their chests; cut off an arm and injured their legs... anything to make the horrible feeling inside him go away. Finnick was letting his anger out on the helpless guards and their broken batons. He only noticed then that the prisoners in the surrounding cells were cheering him on, supporting him as he slaughtered the Capitol guards. He didn't care if their blood were spitting out and stained his clothes and covered his hands. He didn't care. The Capitol asked for this and this was what Finnick Odair will give them.

Then as if it was not enough for him, Finnick went back to the guard who first held him. He was still alive but deeply wounded. Finnick rolled him on his back. His anger rose and built up more hate as the guard spat on him—the last of what the guard's strength could give. Finnick put his trident aside and knelt beside the guard and started punching him until the guard lay unmoving. Finnick didn't notice but the prisoners cheering halted, they all stood aghast in their prison cells wondering what on the land of Panem had President Snow did to this pretty boy to make him rage like an animal. Finnick didn't care. In all the years that the Capitol manipulated his life, Annie's life, this was what they deserved, to see their men falling down one by one.

Still, he continued to punch the dead guard, ignoring the exhaustion of his body and the nauseating smell of blood now all over him. Because if Finnick was honest to himself, it might be the last time he could get back at the Capitol this way. Because he knew, deep in his heart he knew, the Capitol was ready to strike back—stronger and crueller than what the mockingjays could do.

Then, to Finnick's surprise, small thin hands he knew so well grabbed his arm and held it back. Annie was looking straight at him; her soft brown eyes were an expression of worry. Then and there, Finnick felt—even just for that flicker of a moment—Annie knew who he was.

He silently watched as she ripped a small piece of cloth from her dress and used it to wipe his bloodied face. She was looking so concerned yet so calm that Finnick didn't want to lose sight of every movement she made. Finnick was thankful because it was as if time slowed itself away to give them another cherished memory to keep before reality can hinder them again.

"Stop," She spoke softly to him. "They're dead, Thomas. You made them go away."

Finnick winced.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to stop the Career by myself. But she was just so strong." She smiled and continued wiping his face. "You're brother Tyler will be proud of you. And I know Finnick will be too."

"Annie..." Finnick grabbed her hands and gripped them.

"Thomas," Then she started crying. "Thomas I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you. Thomas, I'm sorry that you have to suffer for me. Thomas...." Annie started sobbing. Finnick wrapped his arms around her and that was the only time it sank unto him. He had her right in his arms. Annie was safe.

Then time held back its promise and led them back to reality. One of the prisoners shouted,

"Pretty boy, run! They're coming!"

And Finnick knew he was right. And just when he was about to stand up, President Snow and a number of guards appeared in the corner with heavy strides. Finnick did not waste time and immediately grabbed Annie's arm and ran away, swearing in the name of Mags, of Katniss, of the Mockingjays... he would never lose sight of her ever again.

* * *

**What do you think? :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Finnick was literally dragging Annie towards their escape route. She was screaming and pulling her hand back but Finnick was simply just too strong. But when Finnick couldn't take it anymore, he lifted her onto his shoulders and jumped back down into the sewer, thanking the Capitol for once for making the sewer large enough for two people.

He ran faster and further away from the hole, ignoring the blackness of the sewer. Finnick was using his other senses to lead him the way. Suddenly, he heard loud splashing noises behind him and he knew that the guards were just on his tail and were definitely on the advantage.

And then like a miracle, he saw someone with a flashlight running towards him.

"Run! Go out and run!" He shouted as he ran past Finnick—he just realized that it was Haymitch.

"What about the others?" Finnick managed to say out loud despite Annie's screaming.

"Just go!" and then Finnick saw Haymitch, as he dropped his flashlight to the ground, dealt with the guards swiftly and flawlessly. If it wasn't only for Annie's screaming, Finnick would've enjoyed watching Haymitch's fighting prowess comeback to life. But she was already twisting and struggling on his shoulder, wanting to come down.

"Just hang on, Annie." Finnick said as he continued to run towards their entry point. And then, he breathed another sigh of relief as he saw mockingjays approaching him from the entrance, running with their flashlights on to guide him better out of the sewers.

"Take her!" Finnick said as he handed Annie over to a mockingjay.

But Annie did not let go of his hand.

"No!" Annie screamed.

Finnick held her by the shoulder.

"Annie, listen to me." He said as he tucked strands of brown hair behind her ear. "I'll be back. I promise. I just need to help the others."

But she did not budge. She was not screaming now but tears were streaming down her face, the grip of her hands still sturdy. Finnick knew she was scared. But he can't just abandon the others.

"I'll be back. Don't be scared." Finnick spoke softly, "I'll return. I promise."

He kissed her forehead and turned towards the mockingjay.

"Contact District 13. Tell them we need back up. If the chopper arrives go ahead and leave with Johanna and Annie. The fight with the Capitol will seem to be longer than what we expected. Just make sure there'll be another chopper for us."

And then with a final glance at Annie, Finnick ran back into the darkness.

Finnick did not know how they managed to get out of the sewers. It was all a blur. But he was thankful that he did return because Haymitch was already badly beaten. Finnick didn't think twice and attacked the guards who were about to stab Haymitch. Without Annie to worry about, he put out all his Victor skills and killed the remaining guards. He returned to the prison chambers as Haymitch told him that Katniss hadn't returned and that Peeta was still trapped inside one of the cells. Finnick led another set of mockingjays back inside and they created hiatus all over.

The only satisfaction Finnick had was the look of horror on President Snow's face when he saw the chambers and realized that it was already flooded with blood and most of his prisoners had already escaped—thanks to the mockingjays that blasted the locks on their doors.

But it took Finnick so much time to look for Katniss and Peeta. He had found Peeta first but they both had to fight their way among numerous guards where, almost at the end of their fight, Peeta suffered a deep cut on his thigh, making running for him very difficult.

"Where's Katniss?" Peeta managed to ask.

"I don't know." Finnick responded as he supported Peeta.

After a long search and numerous times of hiding behind cell doors, Finnick and Peeta managed to find Katniss lying unconscious on the cold floor, blood dripping from her head. Finnick thought it was as if they were back at the Quarter Quell and a chill ran along his spine. They were back again in that universe, that space, that nightmare, where the survival of the fittest matters. But this time Finnick knew, the Capitol was their only target.

Finnick exerted all his effort to carry Katniss back to the sewer while keeping an eye for the limping and weakening Peeta. There was chaos all around that Finnick was somehow still at a loss at how the three of them _impossibly_ got out of the chambers despite the flying Bullets, the splattering blood, and the deafening screams. They were once again met by a number of mockingjays inside the sewer and Finnick felt the relief when Katnis's weight was off him. He was exhausted and he couldn't take one more step. But as he tied his trident back on his belt, he felt something missing. Annie's net was gone.

It was as if someone or something jolted his adrenaline back, Finnick found himself running—returning back to the passage way despite the other's screaming for him not to. Everything slowed for Finnick and he felt hands pushing him back and Haymitch shouting something about a bomb. But he was blinded—blinded by the thought that he was about to lose a part of him, of Annie, that reminded him so much of the days where she still hadn't lost her sanity, where everything seemed to go perfectly where he wanted it to be.

Every detail flashed back on his head: the day he first said that he loved Annie... the look of surprise on her face after he told her of his feelings... their first kiss... the day the Games separated them... the night Finnick watched as Annie fought for her life inside the Games... the day he knew Annie couldn't recognize him...

And then like a horn blasting right directly at his ears, as the bomb exploded, Finnick fell back on the sewers, cold and unconscious, waking up the next morning learning that the mockingjays already disintegrated the prison chambers.

The first thing on Finnick's mind when he woke up in the clinic was that he failed to retrieve his net. He felt an awful lot worse when he reminded himself.

"It's good you're finally awake." Someone said beside him. Finnick rubbed both his eyes and saw Haymitch and Peeta standing next to his bed.

"Thank you for last night, Finnick." Peeta grinned at him.

"Where's.." Finnick croaked. His throat felt so dry.

"Annie's safely in your room." Peeta replied.

"And Katniss?" Finnick thought he saw a small sad smile on Peeta's face.

"She's still unconscious, but the doctors said she's getting better." Haymitch took over.

Finnick started to get out of bed and pulled out the tubes from his arms.

"Hey, hey, hey. What do you think you're doing?" Haymitch said after he gulped some liqiour from the container he always kept in his jacket.

"I need to see Annie." Finnick said with finality.

He heard Haymitch grumble more but he heard Peeta said, "Let him go. He knows what he's doing." And Haymitch let it drop.

Finnick went to gather his newly washed clothes in the bathroom and found his room now empty when he finished dressing. He walked past the corridor and saw in a nearby room Peeta and Haymitch now looking after the still unconscious Katniss. He gave Peeta a small nod and went on his way towards his room.

A few mockingjays met him on the way and some congratulated and saluted him. He was still feeling at a daze but he knew that he won't be satisfied until he sees Annie in his room. As he came nearer, he saw that Johanna just closed the door.

"Oh, Finnick!" Johanna ran and hugged him.

"Ow! Easy there." Finnick said as he rubbed his aching shoulder.

"Sorry. It's just so nice to see you awake. She hasn't eaten yet and she won't take any food from me of from Effie."

"Thank you, Johanna." Finnick sincerely said.

"Oh no, thank you Finnick, to all of you for coming back to us." Johanna smiled softly and hugged him gently this time. "Go ahead. I know you want to see her badly."

Finnick watched as Johanna gracefully walked away and waited until he was alone in the corridor before he opened the door of his room. And there, sitting in the exact position where he waited for the choppers to load, Annie Cresta was seating at the end of the bed, staring out in the window, smiling and unmindful of the happenings around her.

Finnick silently closed the door behind him and sat beside her in the bed, not wanting to break the placidness of the moment. Annie watched as the clouds drift by and Finnick can't help but smile himself. Although a little frown crossed his face when he saw small bruises along Annie's face and along her exposed body skin. He felt his jaw tightened once more but just quickly dispatched the angry feelings. His anger can do nothing to heal them.

So instead, not wanting to alarm her or anything but as he was just longing for this for so long, Finnick gently and slowly reached for the hand on her lap. He gripped it, not too tightly, but just enough for him to feel that she was truly there. And Annie, if Finnick's eyes were not deceiving him, smiled widely as he whispered,

"Annie, I'm back."

* * *

**CH4 coming soon! What do you think? XD**

**Thank you to Elazaria, sophia666 and Mishi-boo for the reviews! **

**I totally appreciated them! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

It took Annie a lot of days to get a hang of her new surroundings. Finnick asked for an extra bed from Effie but Annie would just simply slide out of hers and then snuggle close to him. But sometimes it was worse. While Finnick was deep in his sleep, she went out of the room and roamed around the headquarters looking for Thomas. Good thing Peeta saw her entering the conference hall and alerted Finnick at once. Finnick then never missed to lock their door every night. But when Annie found out she could not open the door anymore, she would wake Finnick up with her screams and he would faithfully wait for her to calm down and lead her back on the bed. And now that he was watching her sleep on his arms, Finnick knew he was definitely satisfied with what's happening. But he felt that it was unfair of him to like the situation.

But was it wrong for him to look forward to the nights where Annie would rest her head on his chest? Or when he admitted that maybe even her screams became some sort of a calming sensation for him? That he was so used to hearing them, he cannot live a day without it? Or maybe the fact that Annie was calmer and more peaceful now compared to their days back in District 4?

It was still selfish of him to enjoy her vulnerability. But he just loved the thought that he was there to protect her. It was a pat on his back every time he was able to calm her down because all his life, all he wanted to do was to protect and love Annie.

Because from the beginning he knew she wasn't just like any other girl.

Annie Cresta was some tough cookie, Finnick reminded himself. But that's what he loved about her most. Sure, there were other guys who courted her back in District 4, but Finnick was the only one confident enough to challenge her for a swim race in the seas.

"You are challenging me for a swim race?" Annie asked with an awed expression on her face.

"Yes, why not?" Finnick shrugged. "If you say you're the best swimmer that you really are, I want to know."

Finnick heard her snort. She continued to meddle with her net until Finnick lost his patience and sat down beside her and took it away.

"Listen, Cresta, you better say yes or I'll have to kiss you right now."

Finnick was sure he got her by surprise again. Although he really had to stop himself from doing the latter because he knew she would not like it. But the temptation was just so hard to resist.

"Are you being funny, Odair? Just because you think you could get me with your good looks you'd go on and about saying--!"

"So you think I'm handsome?" Finnick teased.

Annie frowned at him. She stood up and harshly grabbed the net from his hands. While walking away, he heard her say,

"3pm at the shore. Be there or I'll have to kill you myself."

Then and there Finnick knew he would lose the race. She was the fastest swimmer in the whole of their generation. But what's a little show-off for the girl you like? He knew nobody had gotten the slightest idea why he chose Annie. His friends would even say that, she might be pretty, but she was like a tomboy and was even tougher than a Victor. They knew because they tried and failed in cooing her. But he was Finnick Odair, for the Capitol's sake! She might be best at swimming, but he's the best in everything else.

Finnick showed up just in time and naturally lost the race. But it was worth the ridicule because for the first time ever, Annie Cresta smiled at him. No, not with that arrogant smile she mocked him with, but a... smile.

"Good race. But I told you I'd beat you." She said as they shook their hands.

"Nah. It was worth it." He replied, not really wanting to let go of her.

"I thought so too."

And then there, a moment he knew that would have a permanent space on his mind, she smiled—as sweetly and as innocently—just like the way she did when they were still little kids. And he stood, frozen in place, and watched as she finds her way out of the cheering crowd. But he knew that that moment, that race, and that smile was the start of something beautiful. Because he only then realized that Annie left a shiny silvery-white net on his hand.

_If only I had the time to get it back. _Finnick sadly thought.

But he knew it was now gone and how he wished it was President Snow who got blasted during the attack. That ferocious man—an idiot he may be—had the chance to escape the chambers just before the bomb went off. The mockingjays since then prepared for counter attacks and defence mechanisms just in case the Capitol would take revenge. Fortunately, the Capitol still had the backbone to live up to their lies about the non-existence of District 13 and couldn't send their best fighters out of their protective walls.

Finnick's jaw tightened once more as he saw the scar marks on Annie's arm reflect the moonlight. He had to stop himself from thinking about Annie's beating or else he knew he might also lose his sanity. He pulled her tightly to him but gentle enough not to wake her up.

_It was a good day today_. Finnick admitted as he stroked her cheek.

Annie didn't have her tantrums and just spent the whole day with Prim out in the headquarters' gardens. He peeked from the conference room window during defence meeting and saw them lying on the grass and at one point, Prim even managed to comb and set Annie's hair without even making her feel annoyed. He would want to continue watching them pull some weeds if it wasn't not only for Cinna's throat clearing that he reluctantly focused once more in the meeting.

"So you now like the garden, huh?" Finnick whispered gently and tucked in a lose strand of hair behind her ear. She flinched but didn't wake up.

"You don't like sea salt anymore?" He continued, "Okay, Cresta. Our next fight would then be about rose bushes."

And for that silly joke, Finnick had to laugh at himself.

He looked at her one more time, murmured his apology for losing the net, and with a satisfied smile, Finnick Odair closed his eyes and drifted away into his dreams with his Annie Cresta safely inside his embrace. Because tomorrow, he knew, would be the longest day he would be separated from her again.

* * *

**Okay so this is the shortest chapter but somehow my most favorite--yet. So stay tuned for CH5. **

**Where will Finnick go? Can he truly leave Annie alone? **

**PS: Thanks for your reviews in the previous chapters. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

It was early morning when Finnick left Annie in their room while she was still asleep. Today was the day he's going to meet some District 13 specialists. He had to go to the heart of the District to get there and he knew that when he returns, Annie might already be sleeping—again—for the day. Haymitch promised to tag along with Finnick as a sign of gratitude for the latter's heroism in saving all three hostages in their first mission.

"I think I wasn't able to formally thank you for saving the mission, Finnick. You did great." Haymitch whispered quite nonchalantly as they rode the chopper.

Finnick didn't reply and just simply nodded and turned his head back towards the window and stared.

"So," Haymitch started again. "This meeting... are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I have to do whatever it takes, Haymitch. She deserves that." Finnick replied without even looking back.

"If you say so..." and for that, Finnick winced.

"Why say that, Haymitch?"

Haymitch looked at him carefully as if hesitating to answer the question.

"Listen here, Finnick," Haymitch moved closer. "District 13 is far more advanced than what we expected them to be. We don't know how they run around here and I'm afraid that they might see what we're about to do as a debt. And you know what a debt means, Odair. They might want payment—oh, and it's not money they want."

"So are you saying that District 13 works like the Capitol?"

"No, no, no... It's their freedom that scares me."

Finnick thought about what Haymitch said for a second. He knew he had a choice to turn back around and let this all pass through or to get going and find a way to save Annie. Finnick contemplated whether Annie really wanted this to happen.

_If we were in each other's shoes, would she be willing to do this as well? _

Oh, but Finnick knew that if only he was honest with himself, it was him who wanted this. It was him who wanted to see the specialist. It was him who wanted the normal Annie back into his life. Last night he said about being used to Annie's screaming and insanity. But he knew deep in his heart that Annie was not vulnerable. Annie was not weak. Annie was not insane. And no matter how much it satisfied him to help her and get though her tantrums everyday, she was still not the Annie he loved. And that old version of Annie, the normal and strong-willed, was the only person he misses the most.

"Don't get too caught up with what I said, Finnick. It was just a precaution." Haymitch suddenly whispered seeing how he might've confused Finnick. The captain of the chopper then announced that they were about to land in the Metropolis of District 13.

Finnick gave up thinking. He was already there. And it won't hurt to know how they might be able to cure Annie. And as he climbed down the chopper, he was amazed with what he saw. Although the mockingjay headquarters was also in the city, the Metropolis was much more fascinating. Its technology might have been as good, or even better, as the ones in the Capitol. The tall building had tinted glass as walls and its facade was just simply... sophisticated. Finnick could not put any other word to describe the Metropolis.

Finnick let out a low whistle.

"Scary, isn't it?" Haymitch grinned. "Finnick, this is the Metropolis, the center of the District—literally. Everything is connected through this building. Electricity, water pipe lines, gas and petroleum line... everything starts here. And don't ask me how they achieved that! I've only been in this building thrice."

"Petroleum lines? How'd they get this advanced?"

Haymitch shrugged. "I told you these people scare the bones out of me."

Finnick and Haymitch were led inside the building by the captain himself and directed them until they were on some sort of an elevator except that it was made out of glass that you could see through and through.

"Specialists are on the 13th floor. We'll get there in no time." And after a few unsteady stop and go (and Haymitch's tight grip on the elevator railings), they finally reached level 13.

Finnick and Haymitch left the captain on the elevator and asked if he could wait for them after the meeting. He saluted them proudly and told them that someone will pick them up after a few minutes. And then there, at the other side of the long corridor, someone was approaching them.

"That's S. Uno. He's the specialist I was telling you about who wanted to take Annie's case." Haymitch whispered.

Finnick studied the approaching specialist. He was wearing what seemed like a white trench coat, white pants, white inside shirt , white shoes, and, Finnick guessed, as the specialist finally approached better lighting, a fair skin. When every cloth was white, it all contrasted with his smooth and slick jet black hair and liquid dark eyes.

"Hello, Haymitch! It's nice to see you again." S. Uno shook hands with Haymitch then turned to Finnick. "And you must be Finnick Odair. But who am I kidding? Everyone knows you're name. You're not only famous in the Capitol, you know. Women of the Metropolis would do anything to get their hands on you! Haha! I'm S. Uno, by the way. It's nice to finally meet you."

Finnick shook hands with the man, unsure of what to respond regarding the specialist's introduction.

"Now, would you two follow me into my office and then we could finally talk about Annie Cresta?" S. Uno smiled and motioned them to follow him. And upon reaching the other end of the corridor, they met yet another long stretch of white walls and ceiling.

"I'm afraid you have to get used to it." S. Uno explained. "District 13 tries its best not to be like another shiny and glittering Capitol."

Finnick was so preoccupied taking in these largely new surroundings. _Haymitch was right. We don't know how these people work._

"Here we are." S. Uno announced joyously. He opened a white door and led them in. It was a medium sized room, Finnick thought.

_Almost as big as the conference room in the headquarters._

There were filing cabinets, medicine cabinets, bookshelves, coffee table and a crammed desk in between a huge dresser and a bed. But what caught Finnick's attention was the huge corkboard above the desk. It was filled with Annie's photo: photos from the Hunger Games, photos from District 4's reaping, and even, to Finnick's astonishment, Annie's pictures while in the headquarters' garden.

Finnick slowly approached the desk, not really hearing what S. Uno was saying. Was it all this time these people were interested with Annie?

"What are these?" He asked, interrupting S. Uno and Haymitch's discussion.

"Oh, that? Well, it's Annie, of course!" the specialist shrugged.

"Why do you have these?"

"Oh, Finnick! We have to study her, don't we?" S. Uno explained. "Eversince the 75th Games, when she hid in those caves, I knew my boy, that she was suffering from an anomaly. That was the day I got fond of her case. We also broadcast the games here, you know, to be updated, but to only a few people, including myself. But boy, we never enjoy them." S. Uno shook his head and sat down on his chair behind the desk.

"Now," S. Uno continued. "You know I have a proposition to you, Finnick. And Haymitch told me that you are the only person to talk to when it comes to Annie Cresta. Why don't you two take a seat?"

Finnick sat at the nearest chair in front of the desk. Haymitch took the other one.

"Now, as I was saying. Only you, Finnick, have the right to decide for Annie. The procedure, I tell you now, would be complex."

Finnick suddenly looked alarmed.

"Complex," S. Uno continued, "But not dangerous."

S. Uno showed him a diagram, explaining how they would have a surgery on her brain.

"We would... how could you say it simply?... _Restart_ her hippocampus, the memory storage of the brain so that she will..." S. Uno continued.

But Finnick was simply too overwhelmed. Here he was being presented with a solution to cure Annie by a guy who has been spying on her for the past years. What was Annie to District 13? Some kind of an instrument they could play around and examine?

"... and if all ends well, Annie will have her sanity back. All of it!" S. Uno happily finished his explanation. "What do you say, Finnick?"

Finnick was staring blankly at the specialist. Haymitch tried to kick him on the leg but as he was about to, Finnick stood up and took a deep breath.

"I would like to think about it." Was all Finnick said before he went out of the room, gasping for air, as if all those reality, those information had suffocated him. He heard Haymitch after him.

"Finnick! Finnick!" Haymitch stopped him and swung him back. "What's wrong?"

"All of this!" Finnick shouted hoarsely. "That man is crazy! Restarting Annie's brain like it was some kind of a motorboat? And the pictures, Haymitch! They've been spying on her for years! They were invading her, invading us! What is she to them, Haymitch? They want her here to be experimented!"

"But think about this, Finnick! You'll have Annie back! I thought this was what you wanted?"

Finnick stepped away from Haymitch and held his head. The opportunity of having Annie back was so tempting yet the other option of losing her completely was another thing. He can't trust Annie's life to someone so desperate to prove his theory was right. What if things go wrong? What if everything failed?

"I can't do this, Haymitch. Not yet." Finnick finally said.

Haymitch nodded. "I knew you'd say that. And listen," Haymitch leaned closer. "I don't trust that man either."

On their way back to the headquarters, Finnick saw District 13 in a whole new light.

_It's as if we're back in the Capitol. _

Finnick felt that all the things they fought for just to be able to be in Distrcit 13 were worth nothing. District 13 was not the place he imagined it to be. Like the Capitol, District 13 also have their own kind of Games—the game of trust. Now everything looked so dubious to him. The headquarters, the guns they lend them, the choppers... Finnick was also no so unsure of the loyalty of their chopper captain. And when he glanced back at Haymitch, he knew he was wondering about the same things. How in the world of Panem have they gotten themselves trapped inside another version of the Capitol?

Finnick was thankful that they arrived at the headquarters earlier than expected. And when he went inside his room, he was surprised to find Annie was not there. A small chill ran along his spine. What if..?

Finnick didn't want to panick.

_Peeta would've come down running if Annie was gone_.

But he was hurrying in his strides, jumping two steps at a time at the staircase down at the headquarters lobby. Seeing no familiar faces, seeing only District 13 soldiers and some of whom not even wearing their mockingjay pins, Finnick knew they were definitely fighting the war on their own again. And if that's so, he's got to find Annie right now. But she was nowhere in the lobby nor was she in the conference room. Then...

"Prim!" Finnick shouted.

"Oh, Finnick! I was just looking for you! C'mon, hurry!" The little girl grabbed him on his wrist and started pulling him outside towards the garden.

"I have to find Annie!" Finnick tried to explain but Prim still didn't let go.

"Just follow me, Finnick!"

"Prim..."

But Finnick was glad that he did.

Annie was just on the garden having a picnic with Johanna, her back to him. He heard himself breathe a sigh of relief. And then Johanna saw them approaching and she too wanted him to come immediately.

"Come look!" Johanna exclaimed.

Prim released him and ran on her own towards the other two, a smile painted on her face.

"What's this fuss about?" Finnick said as he finally approached them. He crouched down and gently put an arm around Annie who was oddly busy doing something. And as he did, Annie finally looked up to him innocently and then went back working.

What Finnick saw almost took his breath away. There, sitting on the picnic blanket, not caring about the world, Annie was weaving a silvery net thread almost half-way finished.

"She's so good at it!" Prim exclaimed happily and started doing Annie's hair again.

"It's a good sign, isn't it?" Johanna asked him.

Finnick gave her a warm smile. Annie had never failed in fascinating him.

"Yes, it's a good sign." Finnick remembered how his day went and the sudden revelation that they might not be even safe here. But here she was, Annie, giving him the hope he needed. It's as if, in her own little senses, with the littlest sanity she had, she knew how much he need another net from her again.

There was still hope after all.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long! Been busy with school! Hopefully you all like it! :)**

**Feel free to review! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"What could possibly be the worst thing that could happen?" She grinned seductively at Finnick. "We're alone."

Finnick chuckled. "Other people could easily come here and take a peek, you know."

"I came here for you, Finnick Odair. Would you at least give me the time of the day? I know how you work. And it's all fine for me." She moved forward as the restroom door closed behind her. She started removing her coat, then her dress, then the rest of her clothing.

Finnick stared at her. She was beautiful. She had long and toned legs, her hips were a perfect curve, and she had her red pouty lips purring at him...

Her arms already snaked their way around his neck before he could even take her all in. The next thing he knew, she was all over him. Finnick could feel the pleasure of it all. But as he did, another part of him was blocking an image that would—and could—easily distract his facade.

He was back at the Capitol, on Haymitch's order, to recruit more members for the mockingjays. But the Capitol offered him something he can't refuse. Something he had been using to escape the pain of his reality waiting for him in the face of the only woman he loved.

"What are you doing?" Annie shouted at him one time while they were at the shore. Finnick wasn't able to help himself and kissed her.

"I'm sorry!" But he couldn't resist the grin on his face.

"Don't do that again!" She warned. "Promise me!"

Finnick didn't know what to say. He can't possibly promise not to kiss her again!

"Annie, I'm sorry, would you please just..."

"You didn't promise!"

"Why would I do such a thing?"

Annie stared at him with a shocked expression. She shook her head and started walking away.

"Annie..." Finnick followed her.

"I don't even know why I'm friends with you."

"Because I wanted to be your friend!" He held her by the elbow and swung her around to face him.

"Friends don't just kiss their friends if they want to!" She retaliated, stomping her foot in the sand in the process.

"They do." Finnick chuckled warmly. "Especially if they like each other."

Annie frowned at him, her chocolate brown eyes reflecting the sunset.

Finnick sighed. "I like you, Annie—a lot. Does it really take that long to figure it out?"

If only Annie knew of the things he had been doing now, he would never have her then. But what kept him going was to try and forget about her for a while—to release the hopelessness inside of him. After this he knew, as the woman passionately kissed him again, he would want nothing more but to look at Annie's face and grieve over his actions.

But right now, as he was still enclosed inside the walls of the Capitol, he was the great Finnick Odair... the great Finnick Odair who didn't have a heart for a single soul; who worked his way out of the games by murdering even his own allies; who kept fighting his way out just so he could see those chocolate brown eyes again... the same brown eyes that he was betraying now.

_Annie... _

He recollected the woman's kisses as if it were Annie's. But the no matter how much Finnick tried to think about it, he knew it was not the same. As the woman's kisses were hard and aggressive, Annie's kisses were soft—like feather, intimate and sweet in its own way. With Annie, he never felt the urge to go further and take advantage of her. But the woman wanted nothing more but to get him laid. The blush on Annie's cheeks after he kissed her goodbye gave him tingling sensation and warmth on his spine. But the flushed face of the woman made him wince with pain.

No, she was not Annie. No other girl would ever be his Annie.

But here he was. Holding on for dear life as he betrayed her—and this time, he couldn't even recount for how many times already.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"No luck, Odair?" Haymitch shouted as Finnick climbed down the chopper, its motor still whirring fast.

"No. The other stylists are hard to convince. Although they feel sorry for the kids, they never really have the nerve to fight the Capitol."

"Then not everyone is like me." They heard Cinna as they entered the headquarters. Finnick grinned and shook his hand. "But we do have good news here in this side of Panem." Cinna winked.

"What?" Finnick asked the two men.

Haymitch chugged down the spirit on his flask and then shivered. "You'll see."

They led Finnick towards the clinic and into a crowded corridor where soldiers, doctors, and nurses alike gather to take a peek inside a well-lit room.

"What's going on?" Finnick asked again.

And with some sparkle of hope in his eyes, Cinna replied: "The mockingjay is awake."

_Finally._ Finnick thought.

As they were able to finally enter the room, with Haymitch still grumbling and scolding some rebels, Katniss Everdeen was laying wide awake—and grinning—holding Peeta's hand.

"Finnick…" she said hoarsely as she saw him enter. She tried to sit up straight but Finnick gestured for her not to.

"Save the energy, mockingjay." He grinned. "We've still got plenty of raids to finish, you know."

Katniss nodded. They heard Haymitch dispatching the crowds of onlookers, hiccupping in the process.

"How much alcohol did he finish?" Katniss whispered to Peeta.

"Not much, actually." Peeta grinned beside her. "Just his usual."

Katniss looked back at Finnick who was not looking better himself. Didn't he find Annie? No one even bothered to tell her yet of what happened in the raid... She knew she had to ask. Annie was also much of a priority like Peeta.

"Annie..." Katniss barely whispered.

Finnick looked up and gave a small smile. "She's here."

Katniss noticed that Finnick didn't bother to elaborate more. Instead, she felt Peeta's hand squeeze hers, as if telling that something still had gone wrong.

"She'd be fine." Katniss whispered again. Finnick nodded and sat on the other chair next to her end table.

"Everyone will be. Soon." Cinna said standing at the end of her bed and patted her left foot.

"If only there's more of this." Haymitch complained, staring at his now empty flask. "'Gotta ask down stairs in the kitchens." Haymitch left the room but tripped on his way out. And before anyone else could even react, Haymitch Abernathy slammed, face down, on the floor and started snoring.

Peeta rolled his eyes. "For the love of..."

"Nothing changed, huh?" Katniss giggled lightly. Peeta was about to rise from his own chair beside Katniss's bed when Cinna held up a hand.

"Let me. I need to go upstairs and call on Octavia, anyway. I'll tell Heavensbee to get some soldiers for Haymitch." And with a final nod to Peeta and Finnick, and a peck on the cheek for Katniss, Cinna exited himself from the room.

"I thought he looked normal when he fetched me from the chopper." Finnick wondered.

"He can never look _that_ normal." Peeta chuckled.

"Chopper?" Katniss caught the word. Finnick had been out and about, endlessly working for the rebels. "You've been going somewhere, Finnick?"

Finnick stretched on his chair and ruffled his already messy hair. "Just from the Capitol."

"The Capitol?" Katniss's eyes widened. "That's suicide, Odair."

"Say we drop the surname calling, _Everdeen_? Saying my first name could make it sound like you actually care about me."

"He's been gathering more rebels, Katniss." Peeta reassured her.

"But in the Capitol? After we attacked the prison chambers?"

"They can't capture me. Not yet, anyway." Finnick explained.

"The girls of Panem will wonder about his whereabouts if that happened." Peeta continued.

Finnick snorted.

"Well it's true." Katniss realized. Finnick shook his head at the two of them. A little while later, two soldiers saluted the three of them and finally carried away the still snoring Haymitch on the doorway. But Peeta only started to explain to Katniss about the bombing of the prison chambers when they heard a small voice talking animatedly and heading towards their room.

"... I'm telling you, Annie, you will like my sister. She also has a long smooth hair—although hers is sleek black. Did I also tell you before that she was the one who gave me my goat, Lady? How I wish I got her back... but we do have some pretty livestock here, don't we, Annie? I also have to tell Katniss about the nets you made from those vines in the garden. I think she'll find those interesting. And the fish, Annie! The one we asked for second helpings? Katniss would like one of those too... Oh, here we are."

Primrose Everdeen and Annie Cresta appeared on the doorway, hand-in-hand. Prim smiled widely as she led Annie inside the room and introduced her to her sister.

"Annie, this is my sister, Katniss Everdeen. Katniss, this is Annie." Prim jumped on the bed and curved herself beside Katniss.

Peeta assisted Katniss to sit down properly—to get a better look at Annie. She smiled and murmured a small hello. But what struck Katniss the most was how _normal_ Annie looked like. In fact, she was breathtakingly beautiful—like Finnick himself. Although unlike Finnick, whose looks went by with the words of seduction, lust and aggressiveness, Annie was someone whom Katniss could only call innocently beautiful. Annie didn't look like the hysterical young woman from the reaping nor was she screaming this time. Instead, Annie Cresta also smiled back at her—sweet and child-like... as if Katniss was the most interesting thing in the room.

Finnick didn't stand up from his chair but Katniss noticed from the corner of her eye that Finnick was looking at Annie with such an intense gaze that it made her feel something inside her—longing. Longing to hold on to Peeta, to see Gale, to rebuild District 12 and start anew.

Annie was still smiling down curiously at her it made Katniss uncomfortable. She heard Finnick chuckle from his chair. Peeta stroked Katniss's hair and grinned.

"I think she takes a liking to you." Peeta murmured. Prim scooted nearer to her sister and held her other hand.

"She's pretty isn't she?" Prim asked. Katniss nodded.

"We did the garden this morning. But when she saw the pond nearby, I couldn't keep her out of the water. I just finished drying her up before we went here." Prim giggled as she told Finnick and the others.

"You could never really keep her out of the water. It's where she lives." Finnick chuckled again. He stood up and gently took hold of Annie's hand. She looked at him and smiled, unknowing of the world around her; unknowing about his betrayal earlier on.

"I think we'd better go, Annie." He told her; his face hardened a little as he felt another pang of guilt. But he lightly tucked strands of her hair on her ear as if touching her would let him know he was forgiven. He nodded to Peeta and Katniss. "Thanks for watching her, Prim—as always."

The small girl smiled as she rested her head in Katniss's shoulder. "She's my favourite playmate."

"Johanna wouldn't like to hear that." Finnick winked at her. He bid another farewell to them then led Annie out of the clinic room.

They were walking silently in the corridor where few nurses and doctors waved and greeted him hello. And every time someone did, Annie would cling to his arms tightly, the placidness gone from her face. Finnick would reassure her by stroking her thumb with his own then she would relax.

"You want to go back to our room and take a rest?" He asked her as they neared the elevator. He knew she wouldn't reply. Annie rarely talks except in her sleep or when she's having her nightmares. But Finnick always felt the need to ask her and not simply let her do whatever he wanted her to do.

They were only about to reach the next corridor when someone already caught Finnick's eye. He stopped abruptly on his track and Annie slightly collided to him. She looked up at him, puzzled, her warm brown eyes studying him carefully. But Finnick didn't even notice her gaze as he was intently eying the man in the brown coat and pants.

S. Uno smiled and moved his way towards them.

Finnick sighed. He gripped onto Annie's hand and felt her gripping his hands too. He finally looked back at her and saw that she was one again afraid. Did S. Uno remind Annie of the Capitol doctors who experimented on her? Of the Peacekeepers who beat her until she lay unconscious on the floor?

"Finnick." S. Uno said. He offered a hand to Finnick—in which he unwillingly took—and gave a small nod to Annie.

"I told you I don't want to do it." Finnick said firmly.

"I know." S. Uno nodded sympathetically. "That's why I thought you needed to know more about my capabilities."

"Why?"

"Because I think she cannot also wait to get back to you."

* * *

**So I know most of us have already read "Mockingjay" and finally know about the Finnick and Annie's relationship. But I'd still go on and continue whatever I have started (since I didd this fanfic pre-Mockingjay days) here. There are only a few more chapters left, anyway. So enjoy! :))**

**Thanks to all the reviews! **


End file.
